wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Universe
Main Wiki - Marvel Database The Marvel Universe is a term being used to describe every single Marvel Universe. Profile Marvel Marvel Comics began life as "Timely Publications" in 1939, with comic books featuring Captain America, Namor the Sub-Mariner and an early version of Human Torch. Legendary comics writer Stan Lee was hired as an office assistant in 1939. Within two years, the 19-year-old Lee was promoted to editor of the Marvel Comics line, a post that he would keep until 1972. Everything changed in 1961, when Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby ushered in "The Marvel Age of Comics" by creating The Fantastic Four which brought a new style of superhero comic that focused on the characters' internal drama as well as their heroic adventures. The style was a huge success, and the Lee/Kirby team went on to create the Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, the Mighty Thor, the X-Men, the Avengers, and the Inhumans, The prolific Lee worked with artist Steve Ditko to create Marvel's greatest success story, Spider-Man. Stan Lee's Marvel revolution extended beyond the characters and storylines to the way in which comic books engaged the readership and built a sense of community between fans and creators. The Wavis D&D Legend A completely non-canon universe is created by one dungeon master in the Wavis D&D Legend D&D group. Earth-2645, it starts off with a private take on the X-Men (fittingly titled X-Men). The quest was received fairly well by the players, so future installments are expected. Universe List Italics - Played part Canon There are many more, but only "important universe" have been listed. * Earth-616 * Earth-1610 * Earth-10005 ** X-Men Origins: Wolverine ** X-Men: First Class ** X-Men ** [http://xmenmovies.wikia.com/wiki/X2:_X-Men_United X-Men 2: X-Men United] ** X-Men 3: The Last Stand ** The Wolverine ** X-Men: Days of Future Past * Earth-17315 ** X-Men: First Class ** X-Men: Days of Future Past ** X-Men: Apocalypse ** Deadpool ** Deadpool 2 ** The Wolverine ** [http://xmenmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Logan_(film) LOGAN] * Earth-199999 ** [http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_America:_The_First_Avenger Captain America: The First Avenger] ** Agent Carter: Season 1 ** Agent Carter: Season 2 ** Iron Man ** Iron Man 2 ** The Incredible Hulk ** Thor ** [http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/The_Avengers Avengers] ** Iron Man 3 ** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season 1 ** Thor: The Dark World ** Captain America: The Winter Soldier ** Guardians of the Galaxy ** Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 ** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: Season 2 ** Daredevil: Season 1 ** Avengers: Age of Ultron ** Jessica Jones: Season 1 ** Ant-Man ** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: Season 3 ** Daredevil: Season 2 ** Doctor Strange ** Captain America: Civil War ** Spider-Man: Homecoming ** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: Slingshot: Season 1 ** Luke Cage: Season 1 ** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: Season 4 ** Iron Fist: Season 1 ** Runaways: Season 1 ** Inhumans: Season 1 ** The Defenders: Season 1 ** Thor: Ragnarok ** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: Season 5 ** [http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/The_Punisher/Season_One The Punisher: Season 1] ** Avengers: Infinity War Not Canon * [[Earth-2645|'Earth-2645']] ** X-Men * [[Earth-2646|'Earth-2646']] ** [[X-Men (part)|''X-Men'']] Category:Marvel Category:Multiverses